1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and particularly to an electronic device with a predetermined sequence for assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as server assemblies include a cabinet, and a plurality of servers received in the cabinet and arranged in a stack. When the servers need to be repaired or replaced, the servers can be pulled outside of the cabinet. However, in some electronic devices, the servers must be pulled outside of the cabinet in a predetermined sequence. If users does not know that and pull the servers outside in a wrong sequence, the electronic devices may be out of work.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which cannot be removed if a pull-out sequence is wrong.